


Dos de mayo en Palo Alto

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stanford Era, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno, pues esta vez el drable se supone que era de 1001 palabras, porque mi beta Hermione Drake es así, de... buena gente ;) La historia tenía que estar basada en la foto, ambientada en Stanford y ser wincest. ¡Los tomates después!</p><p>PD he hecho trampa y lo he dividido en dos viñetas, eso si, ¡de 1001 palabras!</p><p>Beteado por Hermione porque soy una negada total aunque sea con algo así de corto, ahora mismo te quiero pero el próximo reto ¡¡que no sea Stanford!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#  **_2 de mayo en Palo Alto_ **

## I

Dean no sabía por qué había creído por un solo momento que ir hasta Palo Alto era una buena idea. La cosa es que tres noches antes y con demasiados chupitos encima y otro orgasmo insatisfactorio rutilándole en la sangre, pasarse y echarle un ojo a Sammy no resultaba tan ridículo. En realidad no es como si no supiese que a su hermanito le iba de puta madre; John, a pesar del modo en que habían acabado las cosas, jamás había dejado de seguirle la pista y de vez en cuando le dejaba caer las noticias sin ocultar el reluctante orgullo que le inspiraba el menor de los Winchester. Dean prefería no pensar en lo que eso le hacía sentir a él. Era más fácil disimular que atesoraba cada palabra como un avaro el dinero. Era mejor hacerle creer que no le echaba de menos, a veces incluso hasta llegaba a creérselo.

Así que allí estaba, dos años después, la mañana del dos de mayo, con toda su bravuconería como armadura y un sobre con quinientos pavos en billetes de veinte como regalo. El suelo de grava manchado de aceite de motor y gasolina crujió bajo sus botas mientras recorría con lentitud el espacio lleno de coches a medio reparar y chatarra en varios grados de oxidación; sin embargo, y pese al desorden, Dean era capaz de discernir que el taller estaba bien organizado y relativamente limpio.

De todos los jodidos sitios, su hermanito, el que había pasado casi dieciocho años ignorando todo lo que John tenía que enseñar, había decidido trabajar alli en lugar de en alguna cafetería o librería —no es que tuviese ni puta idea de lo que los niños de la _Uni_ hacían. Había algo extraño en ver a Sam, tan diferente y tan él mismo, inclinado sobre el capó, vaqueros viejos y una camiseta que había visto tiempos mejores. Era una imagen que le revolvía un poco por dentro, hambre y algo muy parecido al dolor. Añoranza, rabia y deseo, todo a la vez, arañándole las entrañas como uno de esos bichos que mataba cada noche.

 

Lo cierto es que Dean no tenía ni idea de cómo proceder, salvo contemplar intentando no ser descubierto. Ver cómo un chico delgado y bien vestido interrumpía a Sam con la familiaridad de quien se sabe bienvenido —un tratamiento que no sabía si él recibiría— fue más o menos como que le retorciesen un poco más el puñal. A la mierda, no debería haber cedido a una estúpida sensiblería. ¿Acaso creía que Sam iba a querer tenerle a su alrededor en su cumpleaños?

Dios, era patético.

Como no podía ser menos, puta suerte la suya, fue ese el momento en que Sam decidió apartar la mirada del chaval y fijar los ojos en él. El instante se alargó como engrudo, como si le corriese algo ardiente y espeso por las venas, como si de pronto el aire lleno de polución y salitre se le pegase a los pulmones, irrespirable.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que pasaron allí, contemplándose con avidez y cierto recelo, en todos aquellos meses, Sammy había dejado atrás todo rastro del adolescente desgarbado, su rostro y su cuerpo eran ahora los de un joven hombre, uno que le resultaba devastador en todos los sentidos. Le latía tan fuerte el corazón que por un momento creyó que iba a quedarse sordo por culpa del pulso de la sangre en los oídos. SammySamSammy, después de más de dos años, _dos años_ , Sam, me cago en la puta. No sabía si acercarse, si darle todos esos besos que le ardían en la lengua o zarandearle por haberle descartado con tanta facilidad. No sabía si aquello que le palpitaba en la boca del estómago era amor o ganas de matarle.

—¿Os conocéis? —preguntó el chico, mirándoles con una sonrisa que le erizó el vello de la nuca. Sam dudó, _dudó,_ un solo segundo, el momento exacto que tarda en latir el corazón. Dean tragó el nudo amargo en el fondo de la garganta. Joder. _Aquello dolía._

Dio un paso atrás en el mismo momento en que Sammy dio uno adelante, el trapo con el que se había limpiado las manos quedó olvidado a sus pies, sobre una mancha especialmente oscura. Ausente, Dean dio por hecho que el algodón habría quedado inservible. Era extraño fijarse en esas gilipolleces mientras sentía que la decisión que le había impulsado a hacerse más de tres mil millas casi del tirón se desvanecía.

—Yo… volveré luego. Creo que me he equivocado —explicó, luchando porque la voz no le sonase tan incierta. Carraspeó, apartando la cara, al fin y al cabo, le importaba tres cojones lo que aquel chulito pensara.

—Dean. —Sam no tenía derecho a sonar así, pensó mientras giraba sobre sus talones, alejándose ya. No, ningún derecho, apretó los puños sintiéndose ridículo en su propia piel, inadecuado, como si sus ropas de segunda mano, su coche o su misma existencia no encajasen en la perfecta vida que Sammy se había construido lejos de ellos. _De él._

—Dean, ¡vamos, párate! —le pidió al darle alcance. Manos enormes y dedos como cepos. De pronto estaba demasiado cansado para luchar. O quizás era que el contacto después de tanto tiempo era como agua en el desierto. Quiso reírse de su propia cursilería. De lo ridículo que resultaba incluso para él mismo. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Sentir aquellos labios una vez más? Qué puta broma.

—Tengo prisa, tío —espetó, piernas abiertas y puños en las caderas, no sea que se traicionase de nuevo.

—Dean —repitió, esta vez más suave, suplicante. Flequillo imposible y un atisbo de hoyuelo. Le tembló todo por dentro cuando se le acercó más, enorme, olor a sudor limpio y grasa de motor. Le temblaban las rodillas como a una niñata mientras Sam se inclinaba más, másmásmás, tragándose el espacio, comiéndose el tiempo. Y de nuevo era como si todos esos meses no hubiesen transcurrido. Eran de nuevo ellos dos contra el mundo. Como siempre.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

## II

El beso fue extrañamente gentil, casi casto. Diferente a todos esos que casi había olvidado, diferente a esa hambre asesina y al miedo a ser descubiertos, diferente porque, para empezar, esa vez estaban a plena luz del día. Y sí, quizás el rincón más apartado del patio de atrás de un viejo taller no era el sitio más romántico del mundo, pero que le diesen al mundo. Dean tenía veinticuatro años y hacía mucho que había aprendido a sacarle provecho a las migajas que la vida le dejaba en el camino, por pírricas que estas fuesen.

—Vaya, Sammy —se burló—. ¿Qué va a pensar tu amigo?

Sam agitó la cabeza, como si estuviese exasperado, le acercó de nuevo, sujetándole sin esfuerzo. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir. Dios, su hermano estaba muy lejos de aquel niño que parecía un potrillo. Su cuerpo ágil destilaba energía. Inspiró hondo, casi paladeando la esencia viril y descarnada. Dio un paso atrás, porque, beso o no, tenía claro que aquello iba a ser un tremendo error. Podía sentirlo en la médula de los huesos.

—Dean, ven luego, a las ocho —pidió—, tengo que seguir, pero podemos hablar más tarde, por favor.

—¿Quién dice que quiero hablar, Sammy? —Sonrió al verle poner los ojos en blanco.

—A las ocho —insistió.

—Vale, so mamón, a las ocho —suspiró mientras le veía alejarse, sorteando trastos. Mientras arrancaba el Impala se dio cuenta de que Sam no se había molestado en darle la dirección, el chaval le conocía demasiado bien. Igual no todo estaba perdido, se dijo, permitiéndose que la esperanza se le aposentase en el pecho, a lo mejor, no había perdido a su Sammy. Decidido, giró en el primer cruce, dispuesto a buscar un hotel cerca del piso donde su hermano vivía, le esperaría, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que perder.

 

 

La primera llamada llegó cuando estaba cerca del límite del estado, casi en la medianoche, como si Sam hubiese esperado hasta el último minuto. Dean apretó los dientes, los nudillos blancos en torno al volante del Impala, que rugió cuando pisó el pedal, las millas de asfalto y la noche por delante. Se negó a mirar atrás, se negó a racionalizar cual era la causa que le había impulsado a ir hasta Palo Alto. El nudo en la garganta parecía crecer junto con la distancia que le separaba de la ciudad. De Sam. De Sam y aquel pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas vestidos de vivos colores, de Sam y de ella, alta, rubia y perfecta, colgada del brazo, besándole como él jamás iba a poder.

 

 

La noche del tres de mayo le encontró en mitad de ninguna parte, en un nuevo motel, similar a los demás. Con una botella de Jim Beam y un paquete de Malboro a medio consumir. No es que fumase a menudo, pero a veces era como si solo el humo pudiese detener la oscura angustia que amenazaba con hacerle sucumbir. Cerró la puerta y dibujó las líneas de protección, para eso no necesitaba pensar.

Iba por el segundo vaso cuando decidió que sería divertido escuchar el buzón de voz, divertido de una forma retorcida y masoquista, pero divertido al fin y al cabo. Los primeros eran bastante civilizados, Sam confuso, preguntándole si lo del sobre encima de la cama era su idea de una broma. Con el paso de las horas, el tono fue degradándose. Dean bebió, apurando cada gota mientras repetía una y otra vez los siete mensajes. Su propio camino al infierno.

 

Feliz veinte cumpleaños, Sammy.

    

 _¿Ya está?_ —La voz de Sam sonaba apagada, ronca, como cuando era pequeño y  tuvo aquella infección que le dejó afónico por semanas, su respiración parecía demasiado cercana, aguda, desencajada _—, ¿eso es todo, no?_

_Vienes y me dejas esto y te largas. Te… te vas sin dejarme siquiera explicar… ¿sabes qué? No tienes ningun derecho, Dean, ninguno… eres… eres un cabrón, por venir así y… métete tu dinero donde te quepa, ¿te enteras?_

_No te necesito para nada, nunca… ojalá… —_ algo parecido a un sollozo rompió la diatriba de Sam durante unos segundos _—, ojalá no volviese a verte, Dean, ¿te enteras…? ¿Te…?_

 

Dean cerró los ojos un segundo, deseando volver el tiempo atrás, imaginando que su orgullo no le había ganado la partida, soñando con un mundo en el que él pudiese ser algo que Sam no tuviese que ocultar, ni en la oscuridad de la noche, ni tras la chatarra de un coche. El alcohol le quemó la garganta con un burbujeo agrio cuando una náusea brutal le sacudió como un latigazo. De rodillas, agradeció haber sido capaz de llegar hasta el baño. Llorando de miedo y frustración, dejó que las bascas se aquietasen, la frente empapada en sudor descansando contra la porcelana amarillenta.

Esa madrugada soñó de nuevo con lo que hubiese podido ser, su cerebro ahíto de alcohol rememoró con asesina claridad ese último verano, las noches sólo para ellos, la mirada desolada en los ojos claros de Sam cuando Dean dejó que el silencio fuese su respuesta aquella última noche. Revivió el beso, sólo unas horas atrás, unas millas atrás, tan cerca, tan cerca.

                  _Dean… mira… perdona, yo… escúchame por favor. ¿Por qué no coges el puto teléfono por una sola vez? No quería decir nada de todo eso, ¿vale? Estaba borracho y enfadado. Por favor, Dee, sólo… por una vez…_

 

Cerró el teléfono, deteniendo la voz, recordándose de nuevo que desaparecer era lo correcto, lo mejor. Para él y sobre todo para Sam. Como siempre.

 

 


End file.
